Finding The Way
by MewMidnight
Summary: The girls are kidnapped by the aliens one by one, and things start to spiral out of control. Deep Blue is on the verge of making the human race extinct.  For the girls being alien prisoners makes it hard to to save the world. R and R please!
1. Lost in Space

Description: Space is one of the loneliest places in the world, Zakuro learns that the hard way after being kidnapped by the aliens. She also comes to understand the aliens purpose on Earth by speaking with their leader. Perhaps Deep Blue isn't as cold and maniacal as everyone thought.

Rating: T for now.

Couples: Deep Blue x Zakuro,(hinted) Pai x Zakuro, (hinted) Kish x Ichigo, (hinted) Pai x Ichigo, Ryou x Lettuce, Purin x Tart.

MewMid: A reviewer named "MewCupcake5556" reviewed my story saying it was her favorite pairing and that there were only two stories with them, but now there is a third. I know the feeling of wanting to read another authors take on a certain couple, especially when it's a strange couple, I am writing this story for you. Enjoy!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The sky was pitch black, small holes in the floor of heaven glowed in the darkness. The air was cool and dry, the iron railing she leaned against was hard and cold. The wolf mew took a deep breath, what a calm night. Her long hair hung over her shoulders as she looked up off her balcony deep in thought. She wasn't sure why she had been chosen to be a mew. She wasn't a team player. She didn't like other girls. She never had been one of the girls. Zakuro hated most girls actually. All of them giddy and happy, giggling and talking about stupid boys and singers they were obsessing over. The wolf girl had no feelings like that toward anyone, she would admit she found certain men attractive, but she knew nothing of love. The gray wolf. What a perfect animal to represent her.

A sigh escaped her lips, her throat tightened as if she was about to cry. The night was such a lonely time. She loved and hated the loneliness. She hated being bothered, but hated the feeling of perhaps fading away and dying alone. She took a deep breath, she had to work in the morning, this wasn't the time to keep awake with such thoughts. Zakuro turned around and gazed into her room, the soft glow of artificial light glowed through the windows. The light wasn't comforting.

Her sensitive ears picked up a noise, she glanced beside her. A squirrel maybe? A cat? Before she could turn all the way around she heard something slam onto the steel railing behind her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she was grabbed from behind by the neck and thrown to the ground. Before she could turn to look at her captor she was struck across the side of the head and knocked unconscious.

Her head throbbed as she felt herself returning to consciousness. Zakuro weakly groaned as she opened her eyes, she could see her heartbeat in her eyes. The room was dim, there was a small amount of light emanating from a window to her left. Her whole body felt cold when she saw nothing but stars out the window. She sat up quickly, her head throbbing from the sudden movement, she winced. Slowly, she peered through her hands while holding her throbbing head. The window displayed nothing but the blackness of space. The window made up the entire wall on her left, it was a glass wall that had the crushing abyss of space behind it.

The wolf girl shook her head and felt around, she was in a white robe with none of her clothes. She felt panicked, she scooted off the bed and looked around. Opposite the wall of windows, there was a door, there was a smaller door on the wall opposite the bed. She walked over and cautiously opened the door, it was a small dark bathroom. She looked around, she didn't see any lights. There was a lamp on the single nightstand on the right side of the bed. She walked over and flipped it on. Her feet were cold on the steel floor. The walls, floor, and ceiling were cold steel.

The larger door that stood on its own across the room had no handles, but a keypad beside it. Zakuro walked over and observed the keypad. There were symbols on it she didn't recognize. A deep breath filled her lungs, walking made her head pound even more.

Footsteps.

The wolf mew backed up toward the bed and searched through the nightstand, it was empty. Beneath the bed was empty as well. The long robe brushed her legs as she whirled around at the sound of the door sliding open. The door revealed a tall dark alien, his features barely able to be seen. Zakuro knew who this was.

"Pai"

She spat his name like venom, she stood on the defensive, like a cobra. Pai calmly walked into the room, the steel door sliding shut behind him. He had a tray of something that was covered. Her eyes were narrowed in his direction. She wouldn't have been so defensive if she had some other mew with her. Zakuro knew she was the mature one, she and Ichigo protected the other girls for the most part.

The alien walked across the room, Zakuro moving away from him, keeping her front facing him at all times. Pai set the tray down on the nightstand and turned to face her, calmly sliding his hands into his pockets. The two beings locked eyes, neither moving.

"That is food. I recommend you eat it. You've been unconscious for a few hours. You're on our ship, and do not ask to be returned to Earth, I am not permitted to respond to that request."

Zakuro glared, "Why the hell did you kidnap me?"

Pai sighed and looked out the enormous window, "It's orders."

She kept her eyes on his face, her stare was sharp and anxious, but he seemed completely content. The violet haired mew fumed,

"Where is my pendant? Did you capture the other girls?"

The tall alien didn't react to her instigating words, "I am doing research on your pendant, and no, we have not acquired the other mews yet."

"Why are you answering all of my questions?"

The violet haired alien gazed over at her, his numb expression not faltering, "It does me no harm to answer such trivial things."

The alien then turned on his heel and walked across the room. Her eyes were locked on him as he opened the sliding doors, he pointed to the keypad and turned his head so she could just see his profile.

"Press the green symbol if you want to contact me, if you have an issue, or there's an emergency."

The steel doors closed quickly behind him as he exited the room. Zakuro stared at the closed doors for a while before moving. She then realized her heart had been racing, her hand slid to her chest. Her heart was pounding, her headache was fading slightly. She shook her head and grit her teeth, ruffling her bangs. The wolf girl growled to herself, she couldn't believe she had been captured. How weak was she that she was captured by one alien. She felt stupid, being off guard like that.

The lonely mew walked over to the glass wall and leaned against it, her arm above her head as she stared down into space. She couldn't see Earth. Where was she? Zakuro shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, she was so tired, more exhausted than tired. The window was very cold and gave her chills.

A navy haired girl walked into the kitchen, a worried expression on her face. Keiichiro turned and smiled warmly at the girl,

"Yes, Minto-san?"

"Zakuro onee-sama isn't here yet!"

Keiichiro blinked a few times, his smile slightly drooped, "Well, perhaps she's just late."

Mint fumed and shook her head, her buns wiggling slightly, "No! You don't understand! I called her house, her butler, and texted her like four times. She hasn't answered once. Something's wrong!"

Just as Mint began to lose it, Ryou entered the kitchen, he looked as though he had just woken up. He always happened to get up after the cafe was open.

"What is going on here?" He asked, walking over to the cabinet with coffee mugs. Keiichiro shrugged and looked over at him, but before he could speak, Mint blurted everything,

"Onee-sama isn't here yet, she's never late, and hasn't answered my calls or texts! I'm telling you there is something wrong! We need to look for her!"

Ryou stared holding the empty mug, his eyebrows pressed together. Keiichiro sighed and ran his hand through his bangs,

"I'm sure she's fine Minto-san, she's probably just late…"

Mint grit her teeth, "No, you're wrong! She's not like this! She would at least answer me!"

-A few hours later-

Zakuro laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had tried to pry the doors open, searched for a vent that was big enough for her to fit through. Nothing worked, and there were no tangible objects in the room that she could use to open anything. A sigh escaped her lips, she glanced over at the tray he had brought in. She had been so angry and preoccupied she hadn't eaten, or even looked under the cover for that matter.

She stood up and turned to face the nightstand, her long hair formed a beautiful violet curtain around her face as she lifted the cover and looked in. There was an oddly shaped water bottle and a bowl with a second smaller cover on it. She lifted the smaller cover and saw the bowl was full of white rice. Zakuro sighed again, she still couldn't quite grasp what their plans were. She didn't like the idea of not knowing what the aliens were up to.

There was a sound outside her door, Zakuro's eyes flitted wide and she yanked her head around to see the door. It slid open, and her expectations for whom was behind the door were not met. A tall alien with silver hair entered the room. He had a stern expression on his face, he wore a long layered robe and had a few pieces of metal shoulder and waist armor. He glided across the room, sending Zakuro into a slight panic as he swiftly approached her. Her heart raced as she turned to face him, he reached out at her. Zakuro immediately went into defensive mode.

The wolf girl swat the aliens arm away and gave him a hard shove, he twisted around using the momentum of the push and seized her by the nape of the neck. His right arm held a firm hold on her neck, Zakuro winced and thrashed about. He reached down and held her bent over forward, her face toward the floor. Zakuro fought and struggled against him as the alien led her out of the room. The alien then teleported them both out of sight. Zakuro's head spun as they surged through the teleportation warp.

When they arrived at their destination Zakuro was thrown to the ground. She clenched her fists and glared as she whipped her head up. She froze at what she saw. The alien behind her disappeared with little disturbance to the silence.

The room was ice cold and made chills run up her spine. Her stomach twisted into knots as she stared at the being before her. Long black hair waved behind him as he turned his head.

The room was fairly large, and had an extremely tall ceiling. It was a large ellipse shape, the large curved wall was all tall glass windows that led to space. There was also a large throne in the center, the carpet she knelt on led to the throne.

Deep Blue stood on the right side of the room, he had been staring out the glass windows. His eyes were now on hers, a solemn expression on his face. He seemed almost amused to see her. Zakuro just stared. Keiichiro and Ryou had warned her about him. The aliens briefly mentioned him. She knew who this alien was.

The alien ruler turned his entire body and slowly walked towards her, his long pitch black hair billowing behind him. Each step he took made her heart pound, her body wouldn't move. She didn't have a pendant, she had no way of fighting him. He was the ruler after all, she stood no chance. Zakuro's breath tightened as he got close, he paused a few feet in front of her. Her body shivered. Zakuro knew she was to weak to stand up to him, or to stand period. Her body quivered as he stared at her, her mouth hung slightly.

"So you're one of the Tokyo Mew Mews?"

His voice was chilling, yet not threatening. Zakuro stared at him for a few seconds before realizing it was a question.

"I- I am."

His stare didn't falter, their eyes were locked. Zakuro wasn't sure what it was about those eyes, but they kept her mesmerized. His eyes looked like ice. Slowly he reached out at her, she inhaled sharply as he grabbed her jaw. His hand was gentle as he angled her head directly up toward his face. Zakuro's heart raced in her chest as he stared down at her. The wolf girl couldn't move, her body was completely frozen. Her only movement was her quivering muscles.

"And exactly which mew are you?"

It took a few moments before she could even process the question. Zakuro was in complete disbelief at her situation. Had they brought her here to their ruler for a reason? Just for questioning?

"M-Mew Zak…uro."

Zakuro couldn't bring herself to glare, she was so afraid. Never in her life had she been so afraid, his presence was so intimidating and ominous. Deep Blue was very powerful, she could feel it. Her body continued to quiver, she had never feared a person like she did him. Kish, Pai, and Tart didn't intimidate her at all. But this alien was different. She could feel his power as she shook in front of him. She hated herself for appearing so weak.

"Ahh… A pomegranate? That human fruit crushes nicely between ones teeth does it not?"

The wolf mew just stared, she swallowed hard, his ice cold fingers still holding her face. He tilted his head and eyed her, but not in a lecherous way. The corners of his lips lifted slightly,

"You're quite the human aren't you. A powerful fighting spirit. I admire that. But you will no longer be standing against me."

His words struck a nerve with her, she swallowed her fear and pulled her head to the side away from his hand. She clenched her teeth, this could be the end of her life. But she had to fight.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Just the first chappie of the new fix… I hope everyone likes it! :D Please R and R!

If I don't get reviews, I wont be motivated to continue… So, please leave reviews!


	2. No Comfort in Stars

Description: Zakuro fights back against the ruler and tries to understand why he hasn't killed her. The mews try to find her, but another girl is taken.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][][]

Deep Blue slowly retracted his hand as the mew pulled her head away. Zakuro took a shaky breath, her teeth clenched together. The violet haired girl whipped her head up toward him and stood up, he stared at her, an unamused look on his face. Her body was still shaky but she mustered up her courage.

She glared up at the alien, he was slightly taller than her, looking at her with an icy stare. Deep Blue's lips slightly curled to an amused smirk as she took a breath.

"What am I doing here?"

The alien stared at her for just a moment before looking away and walking back toward the glass.

"Girl I have no need to explain myself to you. You're free to guess if you wish, I have no reason to fear you. Just know you will not be in my way any longer"

Zakuro snarled and ran toward him, she shoved him but grabbed his coat and attempted to yank him around, but he didn't budge. He turned and grabbed her by the neck, his expression quite serious.

"I've no time to play with you human. So please, if you would-"

He then threw her back away from him onto her rear, she slid on the ground. Her head whipped into his direction, her eyes firey with rage. Before Zakuro could push herself up, two aliens appeared beside her. She gasped and looked up at them as they swooped down at her. Each alien grabbed one of her arms and pulled her haphazardly to her feet. The mew struggled and fought them as they began to drag her out of the lords chamber. There was a small solid section of wall behind where she had been first dropped, on it was an enormous door. But the aliens teleported before they reached the door, and appeared in a dark hallway, it was wide and very dark.

Zakuro writhed around, yanking and fighting the two aliens. They began passing doors, large steel doors with tiny slot windows at eye level. Zakuro felt her heart race, she was being held in another room. Before she could break free, the aliens opened one of the steel doors and threw her inside. Zakuro crashed to the ground, her teeth clenched. She turned and watched as the automated doors slammed closed with the aliens outside the room. The wolf girl jumped to her feet and glared at the door, she took a shaky breath. Her body quaked with rage at this treatment. She finally stopped to look around, it was a small holding cell. About as large as a small bedroom, but there was nothing in the room. Just cold steel walls and a hard steel floor. The wall opposite the door was all glass, showing space like the other windows.

Her heart sank as she stared out, the blue Earth staring at her through the panes. Zakuro walked over and looked out, her body starting to calm down from the outburst. She stared at the tiny blue planet, it just floated amongst the stars so peacefully. Zakuro stared, wondering what the other girls were doing. If they were being attacked, or kidnapped like herself.

Ichigo collapsed to her knees, her eyes suddenly tearing up. Her chest hurt from the lack of oxygen, her breath in large heaves. Lettuce walked up and knelt beside her, shaking her head.

"Ichigo, What are we going to do?"

Mint was up ahead of them, just shaking with her fists clenched. The aliens were gone. They had taken the youngest member of the team. One by one they were disappearing with the aliens. Ichigo grit her teeth and shook her head, fighting the tears as the rolled from her eyes.

"I let them take her! It's my fault! I'm not strong enough to stop them!"

Mint suddenly clenched her own hair and let out a scream as she fell to her knees,

"What are we going to do!"

Lettuce sobbed quietly beside Ichigo with her face in her hands. A sporty red car pulled up behind the girls, two men darted out of the vehicle and up to the trio. Keiichiro dove onto his knees in front of Ichigo and Lettuce. Ryou stared at Ichigo sadly as he walked over to Mint. He knelt beside her,

"What happened?"

Keiichiro smiled weakly at the two as Ichigo looked up at him. Lettuce kept her face buried in her hands. The brunette chef leaned forward as Ichigo mustered words.

"They took her…. We couldn't stop them… They attacked us so fast… and there were two more aliens… It's all my fault Akasaka-san!"

Keiichiro frowned and clenched his jaw, he leaned forward and pulled both off the girls to his chest embracing. The two mews cried heavily onto Keiichiro's chest as he held them tightly. He placed his head on top of Ichigos head and gently rubbed Lettuce's back as they both continued to bawl. Ryou glanced back over his arm that was now around Mint's shoulders, he felt just a slight amount of jealousy for not being the one holding Ichigo. But that wasn't important now. The aliens were picking them off one by one.

A blond girl flipped around and struggled as she was dragged down a hall. She had been tied up, her legs and arms binder by some sort of rope. Tart trotted after her and the tall alien that held the rope binding her arms, dragging her.

"Pai what are you gonna do?"

Kish had disappeared once they were back on the ship, his whereabouts were unknown. Pai didn't look at the small alien that was beside him,

"Deep Blue has instructed us to bring all the mews to his ship one by one. Zakuro was one of the strongest so she went first, Purin is the one that will draw out emotion in the girls because she is a child. They are very weak now. We can activate the mew aqua and destroy the humans much quicker once Master Deep Blue is ready."

Tart huffed and looked at Purin a few times, struggling to find words. He felt so confused and that this was wrong.

"So what are you going to do with her?"

He stated, sounding a bit more urgent than he meant. Purin clenched her teeth and wriggled in the ropes, they hurt her joints the more she struggled. Pai looked over at Tart as they walked, his expression now bitter,

"Tart we're taking her to Deep Blue's holding cells, he requested they stay on his ship. It's the most secure area we have."

Tart looked down and felt his heart wrench, he knew Purin would never come off that ship alive. Deep Blue was probably killing them off one by one, or perhaps he was waiting to kill them in front of each other. Tart felt mixed emotions about taking her. Pai stopped walking and took a deep breath,

"I'll take her myself. I was going to have Pyro do it, but I have not the time nor patience to deal with him right now. "Pai turned and didn't even glance at Tart as he took a hold of Purin with both hands. Tart stared as the two disappeared before his eyes, he felt his heart ache once they were gone. He clenched the cloth over his chest, he lowered his head. Was that the last time he'd ever see the monkey girl?

Zakuro stared into space, now sitting with her back to the wall left of the door. Various thoughts flew through her mind. Would she die here? Was the evil leader going to kill her? Was he just going to let her rot in this cell? What about the other girls? Had they been captured?

A long sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her gaze. She felt strange about being kidnapped. She probably wasn't even noticed on Earth. She was just one of millions of people, and many famous stars. She would soon be forgotten, why would anyone remember her? She had no living family, just the mews. And if they defeated Deep Blue, they had no way of getting to her. Her body could be found hundreds of years from now by a space expedition perhaps. A depressing thought.

Deep Blue's eyes were engraved in Zakuro's mind. She wasn't afraid of them though. She knew he was a fierce leader and a person to be afraid of, but somehow, she wasn't afraid of his stare. Most feared his power, she would accept she feared his abilities, but not his presence. He seemed unapproachable, not warm and inviting. Zakuro shook her head, why were his eyes so prominent in her thoughts? All she could picture were those beautiful icy eyes. Her heart beat a bit quicker. Her eyes shot wide and she felt her chest. What was this?

Before she could answer her own question, the steel doors shot open. Zakuro flinched and her eyes shot to the door, who was it this time?

Two aliens appeared in the door, one had brown medium length hair, and another had pulled back dark blue hair. Zakuro just stared at them, her eyes slightly narrowed, she was quite agitated. The two chuckled and the brown haired one pointed at her,

"Thats her?"

The blue haired one nodded and slid his hands in his pockets, he stared at her, "Yeah, she's human."

"Well I'll be damned, humans aren't ugly like I imagined. But she's so mean looking."

The blue haired one rocked back on his heels and chuckled looking over at his comrade, "I suppose so, it's my shift so we can stay till my shift is up."

Zakuro clenched her jaw, full well knowing what these aliens were thinking. She clenched her fists and slowly rose to her feet, keeping her angry eyes on them. The brown haired one eyed her and then chuckled,

"So Pai is the one who brought her here? Man I wonder if he fooled around at all."

The other alien shook his head, "I doubt it, he's all business."

The brown haired alien walked over to Zakuro, she stepped away but her backside pressed against freezing glass. Her fists clenched, she breathed shallowly. Her whole body felt light and nervous, a warm sensation made her anxious. The brown haired alien approached her, a silly grin on his face. Her heart raced as she pressed against the glass, she felt like a caged animal.

The alien surged forward and Zakuro bit the bullet and smashed her small fist into the side of his face. He winced and growled as she sidestepped, he threw his arms after her madly. Zakuro snarled and tried smacking his arms away. The other alien walked up behind her and reached around her body, grabbing her forearms and yanking them behind her. Zakuro writhed around and elbowed him in the jaw. He chuckled at her blow and locked their elbows, holding her arms behind her back, she leaned forward. The brown haired alien grabbed her neck and forced her to look at him.

"You're pretty feisty, kind of a wild one. "

The blue haired alien laughed and kept her pressed against him, she grit her teeth and writhed around, "I thought you liked that, when they were a bit wild."

Zakuro tried to kick as the one holding her neck reached down to untie the robe. She flinched and flailed about, and as the robes ties fell loose. She felt a presence, outside the door. Her heart was racing and the aliens lecherous grin faded as the doors opened. A taller alien entered the room, long black hair and a blue robe billowed behind him. Zakuro felt her stomach flutter at the sight of him. The alien holding her immediately released her,

"M-Master Deep Blue!"

He choked, the leader's eyes flashed to the brown haired alien and he looked bitter,

"Come outside. Both of you."

His words were like needles under skin, Zakuro closed the robe and backed away from them. Deep Blue exited the room and the two aliens fearfully followed suit. Zakuro was shaking, she pressed her back against the solid wall behind her and sank until she was sitting with her knees to her chest. Her heart was racing, her skin was hot and tingled, she was shaking. Her mind raced as the doors slammed closed. Outside the doors she could hear voices, what they were actually saying was unrecognizable through the wall.

A yelp was heard and a loud clanging noise ensued. She shook, holding her knees to her chest. Zakuro took a deep breath, she had never been so afraid. The aliens couldn't be trusted at all. Her heart pounded in her chest as the door opened. Deep Blue elegantly entered the room, his expression one of boredom.

"I apologize for the hostility human. I-"

"Why'd you save me!" She snapped, staring up at him, completely lost in the moment. The ruler seemed surprised at her outburst,

"I would rather my soldiers not kill you I suppose. I don't want to clean up the mess."

Zakuro felt lightheaded, her heart was slowing down. Deep Blue stared numbly at the girl, he looked deep in thought. The wolf mew just locked eyes with him, she felt as though she couldn't look away, something drew her in. Deep blue then looked away, out into space, she continued looking at him. What was he thinking about?

The alien ruler suddenly turned and walked out of the room, Zakuro felt her body grow cool.

"Do not fret about any other soldiers, I will take a bit more caution next time with whom I leave guarding this cell."

The steel doors closed behind him leaving her alone in the dark room. The cold temperature made her shiver. What was she to do? That alien didn't care for her, she was merely property, he was torturing her. He was going to force her to watch the fate of the human race and her friends, and rot in this cell. Some would say this is a fate worse than death. Zakuro stared at the blue planet, no getting a bit more calm.

All those unsuspecting people had stolen the aliens planet, but not by choice. Deep Blue wanted his planet back. Zakuro continued to stare blankly, getting lost in thought. The aliens had reason to hate the humans. Even though taking over the planet wasn't the humans decision, they were now destroying it and it was killing the planet. The humans were a young race, but needed to be taught the errors of her way. Her eyes lowered, there was nothing that could stop Deep Blue and his army of aliens other than Tokyo Mew Mew. But now their group was being picked off one by one. There was nothing they could do. Deep Blue held immense power, he could do as he pleased. Zakuro knew she would die here. Alone.

-2 days later-

Deep Blue sat in his throne quietly observing the stars around him. He had two of the girls and was going to take another soon. It wouldn't be difficult to eradicate the human race once the girls were dealt with. He stared intently at the universe before him. That girl had quite a fire in her heart, it was a shame to lose such an interesting specimen. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he remembered the anger in her eyes when she attempted to attack him. No one had come that close to him and lived. She was the only person to actually reach him, it was quite unexpected. That girl had a fighting spirit. She was to be executed soon.

His eyes shifted to the large double doors, that fire in her eyes gave him chills. She must hate him with a passion for destroying her people. He planned on making her watch as well. That girl needed to see true power, and appreciate it. Deep Blue closed his eyes, her fierce expression was all he could see in his mind. Her throwing her arms and grabbing at him desperately. He knew he would always be just beyond reach of everyone, except her. That man reached him and was hell bent on trying to kill him. What a dangerous, wonderful, interesting feeling it was. It was a dangerous attraction.

The steel doors opened and revealed two alien soldiers. The duo entered the room and looked at the violet haired girl. Zakuro turned her head slightly to look at them. She sat slouched against the same wall, her skin pale and her body exhausted. She had not eaten in over two days, she was starting to look sickly and weak. The mew glared at the aliens and attempted to pull herself upright. It was a sad sight to see someone so deteriorated. The aliens walked over and seized her by the arms and dragged her out of the room and down the halls.

The wolf girl fought them, but her body was far to weak to even phase the aliens. They dragged her through corridors until they reached Deep Blue's throne. Her heart sank when they dragged her through the enormous doors, she kicked and writhed. Her energy was far too low to put up a decent fight. They dropped her on the long carpet inside the room and the aliens exited without a word. Zakuro slowly pulled herself off the ground and glanced ahead of her. Her stomach fluttered when she saw the alien sitting in his throne. Bright eyes stared her down, no real expression on his face. Zakuro weakly pulled herself to her feet, and stood, but wobbly. Her posture was bad and her hair hung around her face like a dark curtain. She felt so tired, she hadn't hardly slept, and hadn't eaten.

Deep Blue stared at her as if she was the only thing to look at. He seemed far to interested in her. Zakuro glared and walked forward,

"So you're just toying with me? Seeing how much you can make me suffer?"

She said bitterly, her voice a bit raspy. Her steps were weak and she quivered as she walked. She felt as though she could collapse at any moment. But she didn't care anymore. The passed two days were just time for contemplation and acceptance of her death. She knew he would be the death of her, she decided to attack him with whatever she could and try and die before she had to watch the world burn.

Deep Blue didn't move as she walked toward him. His eyes stayed on hers as she approached him angrily. Zakuro took heavy raspy breaths as she began to trot, and run up to him. She ran up to him and grabbed the front of his coat. The evil alien seemed amused as she tried to pull him forward, but only pulled herself to her knees in front of him. She released his coat and fell to her hands and knees right before him. Her head hung as she gasped for breath. Zakuro knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't fight him.

This alien. He was an obstacle in her path, an immovable object. She couldn't get passed him. It was a hopeless cause. Zakuro felt her heart wrench, never had she felt this helpless. Never in her life did she feel this sort of helplessness. Here she was before the one that would soon be responsible for the deaths of millions, and she couldn't stand up to him. She never imagined she could feel this weak. Her eyes teared up and her throat ached. This was her breaking point. Zakuro felt she had but moments left. She fought the tears. She never cried. Especially not in front of others, especially the enemy. This alien couldn't possibly understand. He was going to kill her no matter what, and he would be the last to see her. Why did she care if he saw her cry?

[][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I'm really loving where this story is going. I love the emotional exhaustion of Zakuro so far, I hope everyone likes it!

Please keep Reviewing!


	3. Young Girl

Description: Zakuro sees the alien has compassion when she meets his daughter, Ivory. Ivory helps Zakuro by keeping her alive, and makes friends with her. Deep Blue begins to see the mew in a different light.

Rating: T

MewMid: I'M SORRY! I know I've been dead forever, but I'm updating now! I'll try to finish this fic, and hopefully people keep reading. Thanks for being patient, don't eat me alive! Just enjoy! :D Hope you like it MewCupcake5556!

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"If people are good only because they fear punishment, and hope for reward, then we are a sorry lot indeed."

-Albert Einstein

The wolf mew clenched her teeth together, her eyes teared up. It was a strange feeling, she hadn't cried like this since she was a child. Her heart sank, her throat feeling like it was being stepped on. She blinked, staring down at the thin navy blue rug, her hands dug into the shallow carpet. Deep Blue stared down at the girl, unsure of what to think. Zakuro's vision was blurry, no matter how much she blinked she couldn't see.

A frigid cold hand slid through her long violet hair. She shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes like a rain shower. Deep Blue was just slowly twisting his hand through her hair, somehow enjoying the sight of her breaking. Zakuro sputtered, and covered her mouth in shame, she shook here head. Nothing she could do, nothing she could say, would stop him.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

She asked pitifully, her voice cracking and the sound muffled by her hand over her mouth. This was the weakest she had ever felt. She reached up with her free hand and grabbed his wrist, he paused and stared down at her. His expression changed from amused to surprised, this girl clenched his arm firmly, and slowly pulled his hand off of her head. He stared in slight surprise as she looked up at him. The mew's tears were now tears of anger and heartache,

"Did you hear me?"

Deep Blue stared into her deep amethyst eyes, they seemed as deep as black holes in space. He felt slightly lost in them, he blinked when he saw his double doors open out of the corner of his eyes. A tiny bit of kindness appeared on his face as he looked up at the person who entered the throne room. Zakuro stared in disbelief, this was an emotion she had not ever seen on his face. She stared at him as he waved for someone to come over. Zakuro slowly turned her head to get a glimpse of the person who interrupted him.

It was a young alien girl. Zakuro just stared at the young girl, she wore a long pouffy navy blue gown. This girl was younger than Purin as far as Zakuro could tell. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color, and her skin pale as Deep Blue's. The ruler took a deep breath as the girl paused to look down at Zakuro.

The mew's head was spinning, who was this girl? Tears effortlessly fell from the corners of her eyes, making her cheeks wet and warm.

"Ivory, what brings you to grace us with your presence?"

Deep Blue's voice didn't seem threatening at all, the girl slowly walked over and up to him. She stood beside the kneeling human woman. Zakuro stared up at her, the little girl knelt beside her and smiled at her.

"I heard you brought some humans here and I wanted to see them."

Deep Blue looked down at his daughter with a warmer expression. Zakuro's mouth hung slightly open, her expression still a broken one. The girl reached out and touched her violet hair,

"She's pretty father, can I take her back to my room to play?"

Zakuro stared at the girl as if she wasn't speaking the same language, this little girl was Deep Blue's daughter? She didn't look like him, the only thing that was the same was their eye shape. This girl was sweet and kept smiling at her.

"Of course my dear. As you wish."

The girl smiled wide and stood up, she jumped a bit wiggling her hands in excitement.

"Oh thanks a bunch! I haven't had anyone to play with in so long!"

The girl held out a hand for Zakuro to grab, the wolf mew just stared at it for a few moments. The girl huffed and reached down, grabbing Zakuro's hand impatiently,

"Please get up, I wanna go play."

Deep Blue made a motion at the doorway, one of the aliens at the door came over to the trio. He had dark almost black, blue hair pulled into a medium length ponytail. His eyes were narrow and gold in color, he was tanner than the other aliens only by a bit. He leaned down and grabbed Zakuro's right arm roughly, yanking her up to her feet. The girl hopped around happily, grinning up at Zakuro,

"We're gonna go play now! Aren't you excited?"

The wolf girl looked at Deep Blue one last time before she was hauled off towards this little alien's room. His eyes were on the girl, a warmth in his eyes she hadn't seen before. The alien was rough with Zakuro, pulling her along after the small girl, she hopped along, her long cream colored hair was in a messy braid bouncing behind her.

Zakuro was thrown into a chair by the alien, and he gave her a death glare before walking back over to the doorway. The girl plopped down across the small round table, Zakuro observed the items spread out upon the table. A small tea set was spread out on the table, small elegantly decorated pastries were on small intricate plates around on the table. Ivory giggled and grabbed her tea up delicately,

"You can have some if you want. I'm Ivory by the way."

The mew was silent, unsure of how to react. She was so starved she was no longer hungry, she was just sick. The young alien girl tilted her head,

"What's your name?"

Zakuro stared at the kind little girl, she was just gawking at her with her warm amber colored eyes. The violet haired girl slowly responded, her head still spinning,

"I'm… Zakuro…"

Her response was numb and unemotional. Ivory nodded, "Okay,Miss Zakuro! You have pretty hair Miss Zakuro."

The alien girl hummed as she bounced up and poured Zakuro some tea. The wolf girl just stared at the cup, it steamed a little wisp. Ivory popped back into her chair, a grin still plastered on her face. She stared at Zakuro for a few moments, the older girl just staring into the now full tea cup. Her smile faded,

"Miss Zakuro… My father isn't a bad guy. I promise!"

Amethyst eyes flashed up to meet the young alien's. Zakuro's heart raced, this girl had no idea of what her father was doing. Ivory continued, now serious,

"We just want a place to call home, we used to live on the planet, before your dinosaurs. The Ice age drove us away, we couldn't survive, so my father took us to the nearest planet we could live on. My mother died when we got to the new planet, she wanted to save my brother, but they both froze on the planet because they stayed with the rest of our people. That planet eventually started changing too, turning freezing cold, so my father said we had to go move again. When we came back, you humans were here on our planet. My father knows our people will die soon if we don't find a place for us to live. I've been on this ship my whole life. I've never seen grass or flowers, like what you have on your planet now Miss Zakuro."

Zakuro stared at the girl in disbelief, she couldn't imagine what this would feel like. The wolf girl tried to fathom what it felt like to lose the planet. Humans don't even have the technology to move the entire human race into space, and these aliens have had the technology to survive in space for years. Every day, these people saw their loved ones die, or they never got to be truly free. This poor girl grew up on this ship, all alone. Zakuro's throat felt tight, her eyes watering once again. How heartbreaking.

"That's… Awful…" She whispered, her eyes falling down to her lap. Ivory frowned and shook her head,

"It's not all bad Miss Zakuro, My father protects me and Osirus keeps me company." The young alien pointed at the male alien that had dragged Zakuro there, he was guarding the door in case Zakuro tried anything. The young one continued, "You see, I'm not all alone. But I hope my father can give me a real home. I want to have a planet to call home, my father says we will get it soon. He must have brought you here to talk about maybe if you would let us move to your planet."

Tears fell out of Zakuro's eyes, this girl reminded her of herself. Zakuro's parents had passed away when she was young, not like she had spent a lot of time with them. They had died when she was 12 years old, Zakuro knew how it felt to be alone in the world. These aliens were on the planet first, they deserved to be able to come back now that the climate had evened out. The wolf girl didn't notice Ivory stand up and walk over to her,

"It's okay Miss Zakuro, I'm not sad anymore about my mother. I wish I could see her again, but I still have my father."

The young girl wrapped her arms around Zakuro and hugged her, the wolf girl sobbed quietly. Zakuro didn't know what to say, she felt so terrible for trying to deny these alien's right to their planet. She cautiously hugged the girl back, it was the first comforting touch she had in the longest time. The wolf girl sobbed quietly, it reminded her of when she ran into Momoka, the young girl that idolized her.

"Y-you really believe in your father don't you Ivory?"

Her words were soft and heartfelt, she didn't feel like anything anymore. Her body was numb and cold, the only warmth came from her own tears and this young girl's embrace. Ivory smiled and leaned back to look in Zakuro's face,

"Don't worry Miss Zakuro, Father will figure it all out. He'll save you too."

[][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I just felt like that was a good place to end this chapter, I think I have a good idea of how to finish out this story. ;) I hope everyone likes it!


	4. In His Head, Closing His Heart

Description: Zakuro can't help but think about the aliens side of things now that she has seen the other side of them. She hears that another girl has been taken, she isn't sure which one. She tries to speak to Deep Blue to see if she can compromise with him.

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][][]

All was quiet in the ship, but footsteps outside the door caused Zakuro to wake up. The wolf girl sat up, she was in a bed, she had no idea how she got there. After a few moments of wondering why she was there, she decided to get up and investigate. She approached the large steel door, it slid open as she approached it. That same alien was standing by her door, she believed Ivory had said his name was Osirus.

Zakuro just looked passed him down the long steel hall, there was no one but her and him. She glanced over to the alien, his bright gold eyes stared down at her unemotionally.

"Why am I here?"

Osirus blinked, his stoic expression not changing,

"Ivory requested you stay in a room closer to hers, and that it wasn't fair you were in a holding cell. Master Deep Blue complied and gave you your own room shortly after you fainted."

"Fainted? You mean when you knocked me out?"

She accused bitterly, starting to glare at him. Osirus wasn't amused,

"Excuse me, you fainted from lack of food and fluids in your body. If I had knocked you unconscious you wouldn't be awake right now."

Zakuro was taken aback, she looked back in her room, she did a double take, she had totally missed the tray of food on the nightstand next to her. She was in such a hurry to investigate why she was there and had missed it. The mew walked back into the room and over to the nightstand, it was a small setup. A small pitcher of water, an empty glass, and a small bowl of rice with some small pieces of meat in it with a fork were all the contents of the tray. Zakuro hesitated, but her exhausted body compelled her to eat.

After eating, she decided she had thought enough about what to do. She wanted to speak with Deep Blue. His people were dying, she understood now what his goal was and why he was doing things the way he was. The wolf girl walked into the hallway and demanded Osirus take her to him. Osirus complied. Zakuro found it strange he complied so easily, she felt like she wasn't a prisoner anymore.

They seemed to be going a different way than she remembered. She wasn't positive where anything was, but she was sure this wasn't the way to his throne room. They rounded a corner, and then approached a set of enormous double doors. These doors were white, and significantly taller than Deep Blue's throne doors. They entered the double doors.

It took her a moment to absorb her surroundings. There were an uncountable amount of alien soldiers in this room. The room was enormous, very high ceilings, and blindingly white walls. This room had no windows, and it looked like it had some huge doors at the other end of the room. The aliens were lined up in rows and columns, they all stood erect, none moving a muscle. They all were muscular and had stoic expressions, they breathed quietly, they almost all looked like statues.

Deep Blue was standing in front of the first row of them, another alien accompanying him. The other alien had long wavy medium green colored hair, he had bright piercing yellow eyes and glasses on his face. The green haired alien had a dark blue pinstripe outfit with strange looking black belts around holding the uniform to his body. The green haired alien turned and eyed her, he had a small smile on his face,

"Ahhh Deep Blue, we have a visitor. I wasn't aware you allowed your human prisoners to wander about your ship."

Deep Blue turned and looked at Zakuro and Osirus, "I don't Gateau. She is a playmate for Ivory, and Ivory asked that I allow her to move freely."

The green haired alien chuckled and walked over to Zakuro, "You always spoil that girl, if I may say so sir."

The wolf girl ignored the other alien, "Deep Blue."

Zakuro felt a sharp pain strike her upper back, it throttled her to her knees. Gateau stared in amusement, Deep Blue shot Osirus a death glare.

"That's not necessary Osirus."

The wolf girl exhaled slowly, she looked up at the leader of the aliens. She knew why she was struck, she didn't call him master. Osirus stared down at her and spat bitterly,

"You'll address him as Master Deep Blue, Human."

The mew fumed, she was furious that he had hit her, if she had her pendant she would beat him senseless. Gateau went back to pacing between alien soldiers, looking them over. Deep Blue stared down at the girl, waiting for her to speak about whatever it was that had her bothered.

"I want to speak with you privately."

She mustered slowly pulling herself to her feet.

"You'll do no such thing cretin!" Osirus snapped, a furious expression on his face. Deep Blue stared at his subordinate, Osirus froze in his leader's gaze.

"I am fully capable of handling a human girl on my own, begone."

Osirus complied and left the room promptly. Zakuro stood before Deep Blue, she felt cold for some reason, staring into his eyes. The alien ruler blinked once,

"What is it human?"

"I want to speak on behalf of both of our species. I know I can't represent everyone, but I want you to know. A compromise can be reached."

Deep Blue stared quietly, his face still showing no emotions, Zakuro hesitantly continued. She was being very bold in this situation. He could easily snap and kill her if he found her irritating. She knew she would never get to speak to him alone, so she had to just try now.

"I- Think we can all live on Earth together, if you'll just speak to the world leaders and tell them your situation. The human people will accept you!"

Gateau chuckled to himself out amongst the soldiers, he knew that this girl was pleading a losing case. He wasn't interested in killing the humans, he found their species quite primitive and interesting. As if he stepped into a time portal and looked at ancient ancestors.

Deep Blue stared at her in silence, no emotion came to his face. Zakuro felt downhearted, she wasn't sure what to think of this.

"Planets are easier to invade when the dominating race is dead. Humans kill everything in their path, all the animal species will eventually die off. To me, you're all vermin that is just plaguing the planet. You're right, my people need a planet, there will be much more room for us when you humans are extinct."

His words sent chills down her spine, he didn't want to hear what she had to say. Zakuro felt her stomach drop, she couldn't give up.

"You don't understand… The reason the girls and I were made into super heroes was because we want to save our species. We want to protect ourselves just as bad as you want to save your people. We can help you, give all of you food, shelter, and protection. Please just give the world leaders a change to compromise so we don't have any senseless killing."

"And you think I need your people to get those things?"

He seemed amused now, his eyes narrow and without smiling with his lips, his eyes grinned at her. Zakuro shook her head,

"You haven't done so already, so it seems like it."

Deep Blue turned and walked out into his rows of soldiers, dismissing her comment as if it meant nothing to him. Truth was, the words burned into his mind, her powerful and suddenly motivated expression surprised him. The alien ruler walked among rows of unmoving soldiers. Gateau chuckled once again,

"Ahh Sir, these soldiers are the finest. Not a movement, not a word. I admire that."

Zakuro shook her head, clenching her jaw tightly together. Osirus came back into the room, as if he knew it was all over. He escorted her back to her room, she didn't say a word. The wolf girl then proceeded to sit in her room for the next two days. It was the second night that was different. Osirus had been guarding her door, only switching with another alien occasionally to eat for about an hour or so. A young female alien had been bringing her food. Zakuro wondered why Ivory hadn't called upon her to go play in a while.

There was a long horizontal window on the wall opposite the door. It had hundreds of thousands of stars around it, she could see a planet nearby, it looked like the planet Neptune to her. Zakuro just stared at the stars, her body was still weak, but was getting better.

Deep Blue had a rare smile upon his face, his daughter standing before him holding one of his hands. She had a pouty expression on her face,

"Why can't she come play with me? We had so much fun!"

The alien ruler's tone was softer and far more caring towards her, "I have to talk to her about something first. Then I'll let her play, okay?"

The little alien grinned a big cheesy smile at him, "Okay! Thanks so much father!"

Deep Blue nodded at the girl and motioned for her to go, she skipped off happily through the halls with her alien escort. He glared over at the two door guards to his throne room,

"Bring me the violet haired girl."

His tone was cold and menacing, he had been hiding his true feelings from his daughter, not wanting to frighten her. Within minutes, Zakuro was dragged into the throne room, she was dumped on her knees in front of his large throne. Zakuro looked up at him in a curous, yet stern expression. Deep Blue stepped down briskly, grabbing her by the front of the robe she was wearing. The wolf girl flinched as he yanked her to her feet and dragged her over to the large glass wall.

He pressed her frontside into the glass, his hands now on her arms. He held her forearms behind her back, pressing her whole body into the frigid pane,

"I should kill you here and now."

Zakuro struggled slightly, wondering why he was doing this so suddenly. Deep Blue clenched his teeth, he could smell lavender in her hair, it surprised him, since she had been here so long without access to any of her wash materials from home. He leaned in close to her ear, he didn't know what he was going to say. The alien ruler couldn't fathom what this girl had done to him. In one sentence she had driven him crazy, she wanted to make peace. She acted as though she sympathized with his people. No human had ever shown sympathy for such a cause, he studied their history constantly. Humans always were fighting, yet she believed that her race would help his.

"Why would I need help from your race? We are far more advanced than you."

The wolf girl was thrown off, was he referring to what she said the last time they spoke? Her upper back ached, and her arms hurt where he was holding her.

"I… I don't know why I said that. I just… I just want to help your people. They deserve it."

Deep Blue turned her around and slammed her back into the glass, he glared into her eyes. The mew stared back, she wasn't angry with him. She felt so sorry for him, she knew his wife was dead. He had lost almost everything, and didn't plan on losing his daughter or his people. Zakuro felt nothing but pity for the alien, she knew what he felt like, she had lost her parents and grew up alone.

"And what makes you think you have the right to make that call? Who do you think you are?"

Deep Blue took a breath, he allowed himself to get too upset. He regained his composure somewhat, he had let this girl's actions get him riled up. Zakuro looked into his eyes, hers were full of saddness,

"My heart breaks for you and your people."

Deep Blue released her, she leaned against the glass as he took a step back. He didn't fully understand this girl. She made his heart burn and beat faster, she got him this upset and bothered. What was she? How could she do such a thing to him? She acted as though she knew of how he felt, and that she could understand what was happening. Nothing she could say could ease the pain of his dying people and late family. He wasn't sure how to respond. The alien ruler for once in his life had absolutely no rebuttal to this girl. His teeth clenched as did his fists, he turned his head and looked out to the stars.

What brought this girl to him? How could she do such a thing to him. The wolf girl walked over to him, he adverted his gaze back to her face. Zakuro's heart felt heavy, she knew what burden this alien had suffered. Her case was similar. She too had no one really. No family on Earth was awaiting her return, the only people that genuinely missed her was the girls, and she had only known them a few months. She hardly felt cared for. This alien must feel so alone, left to make all the decisions for his people as they were suffering and dying before his eyes.

Zakuro felt pity and for some reason she felt as though she cared for him. The two had a connection like no one else knew, neither of them understood it, but Zakuro knew it. She numbly reached out and put her arms around his neck and shoulders, she softly embraced him. Deep Blue didn't move, her arms draped around his collarbone. The guards at the doors moved to intervene, but he held up a hand to stop them.

He had no idea what was in this girls' mind, it truly intrigued him. He didn't understand. She was one of the first humans he encountered that he didn't fully understand. Why would she act in such a manner? He had taken her from her planet and people and threatened everything. He had her by the throat ready to kill her and she hugs him?

"I know humans abuse the planet every day, we take advantage of everything we've ever had handed to us. We don't know true suffering. I won't blame you for wanting to take it away from us. Just think about a compromise, everyone could come out learning something."

Deep Blue didn't move, her body was so warm compared to his. His skin tingled and his heart began to race. She slowly released him and walked away. The alien ruler's body was still warm where she touched him, he felt as though his skin missed her touch even through his coat. He stared at the ground and listened as she exited the room. A stupid human was messing with his mind, he didn't care for it one bit.

His body began to shake slightly as her words echoed around in his head, she sounded like his wife. She would always try to compromise and reach out to everyone, its how she passed away. Deep Blue stood by the large panes of glass, staring out into space. He had to do something about this girl. She would be the death of him if he didn't.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Ooooh Deep Blue is losing it! :D I hope everyone likes it! Thanks for reading! I'll update quicker if I get Reviews!


	5. Visitors

Description: Zakuro gets two visitors thanks to Ivory, and its a great pick-me-up for her. The trio collaborate about what to do and Osirus is furious about how they are allowed to stay together. Deep Blue sends aliens to get the last two girls and Ryou and Keiichiro, the last of the troublemakers. Zakuro wants to speak with him, but Osirus won't let that happen.

Rating: T cursing

MewMid: I'm so freaking sorry for neglecting this story. I just re-read it myself and realized I needed to keep going with this. Sorry to all the fans of it!

Especially you MewCupcake5556. R and R and I promise I'll update quicker!

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding"

-Albert Einstein

The night sky was a normal scene for the wolf mew. Her deep amethyst eyes stayed glued to this window, it kept her sane this entire time. She remembered her last visit with Deep Blue. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, she didn't even like her life really.

Zakuro sighed and looked down at her slender hands, Why would she try and save a world she didn't really care for?There were noises outside her door, voices. The violet haired girl glanced over, half expecting it to just be Osirus switching shifts with someone or Ivory visiting. Zakuro shifted on the large mattress so she could see the door full on, just in case the visitors weren't steel door slid open and Osirus walked in with two girls following him.

Zakuro didn't believe her eyes as the two girls sprinted over to her and dove onto the bed and hugged her. It was Purin and Mint, the two girls were on the verge of tears holding their older companion.

"How did you get here?"

Zakuro said in a rare tone of surprise, her eyes falling on the girls faces as they sat back to face her. Mint wiped tears from the corners of her eyes,

"Onee-chan! They kidnapped us too!"

Purin nodded quickly, a pout on her lips,

"They kidnapped me too na no da! We've been in prison cells this whole time!"

Osirus rolled his eyes and walked back over to the doorway, he exited and closed the door behind him. He scoffed when he was outside alone,

"Those damn girls deserve no such reward. They should have already been executed."

He mumbled to himself, glaring off into the hallway.

The oldest mew shook her head,

"They brought me here and gave me this room because Deep Blue's daughter wanted me to have a room. He's going to kill everyone on Earth!"

Mint shook her head, still fighting tears,

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Purin curled up in a ball, her knees to her chest as she listened to the older girls. Zakuro continued,

"There is no way we can stop him unless we change his mind. Or perhaps get him to go down and speak to the world leaders about making a compromise!"

The bird mew scoffed and shook her head,

"There's no way he would go for a compromise! They're all too cold hearted!"

The wolf girl knew neither of them would understand. To them the humans deserved the planet and they had a narrower view of things. Zakuro smiled at them to comfort them, holding one of each of their hands, this was up to her to do. Zakuro felt strong again. She had to change the alien's mind in order to save the human race.

….

A red headed girl fought tears as she stared at the blond man and the chef, her last remaining mew beside her.

"What are we going to do Shirogane? They're going to kill all of us!"

Lettuce silently cried, wiping her cheek every so often. Keiichiro had a sorrowful frown on his face, he wasn't sure what to do either. The aliens were winning, picking them apart. Ryou ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth.

"Perhaps we should create more mews?"

Keiichiro shook his head,

"I don't think that will help. We'd have to go through the trouble of explaining the whole situation. They would be too new at it and get either killed or kidnapped right off the bat."

Ichigo groaned and covered her face with her hands,

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Ryou clenched his jaw, he felt like the world was crumbling beneath his feet and he had to watch all his friends jump off the edge. He felt so helpless. There was no solid solution to their problem. The aliens would win and destroy the planet without the girls fighting them.

…..

A young alien entered the dimly lit office of his older cousin. The light of a computer kept the room lit somewhat.

"Pai?"

The tall dark alien kept typing as he responded,

"Yes?"

Tart shyly entered the room, fearing Pai's response to the subject he was about to bring up. His words were hesitant,

"Pai… I was wondering… What's gonna happen to the mew mews?"

Pai took a deep breath and continued typing, seeming uninterested in the subject.

"Master Deep Blue is in charge now Tart. There is nothing we can do, and he will probably have them killed. Why?"

Tart bit his lip and ran a hand over the side of his head anxiously, he was perturbed by the alien's words. He tilted his head and looked at the back of the purple haired aliens head.

"We can't do anything? I mean…"

Tart paused when the older alien turned around to face him, a stern expression on his face. The younger alien hesitated, but decided to continue anyway,

"I mean… We don't have to kill 'em I don't think. We could keep them around for work and stuff right?"

Pai stared at his young cousins face, he could tell there was some emotion held for these girls. He sat in silence, watching his cousin's gaze droop to the ground.

"Tart, in this world, there is no room for softness. Do not let those girls fool you into thinking they care. They only want to save their planet. You're smarter than this Tart."

His words were like ice cubes in Tart's mind, a frown fell on the young aliens face. Tart sighed as Pai turned to continue his work, maybe he was right. Purin never told him she cared about him as much as he cared about her.

The short alien turned and walked slowly out of the office, he hated to admit he liked her. Something about her was so cute and kept him feeling alive. He hated being in the army for his leader. Was all of this heartache worth it?

….

The trio of girls had fallen asleep on the large bed. Time was an enigma here.

The opening of the steel doors woke up Zakuro and Mint, Purin laid dead asleep. Osirus allowed the food cart to enter the room, three small trays on the cart. A young female alien pushed the cart, she nodded after pushing the cart in and turned to leave. Zakuro eyed the cart, she was in fact hungry.

They only got fed twice a day, it was a weird schedule. Mint seemed too hyped up suddenly, the blue haired girl walked over to the cart. Zakuro had a strange feeling as Mint reached the cart. The wolf girl opened her mouth to say something as Mint reached the cart.

The bird mew suddenly bolted for the door, rushing out, screaming for Zakuro to follow her. The wolf mew yelled after her, Purin sat up in a rush asking what was happening, Osirus literally flew out the door after the bird girl.

Zakuro surged down the long corridor after her, afraid of what Osirus would do if he got a hold of her friend.

"Mint! No! Stop! You have no where to go!"

The bird mew ran around corners ignoring Zakuro, Osirus was catching up. He reached out and snagged a handful of dark blue hair. The wolf mew shook her head,

"Oh no!"

Mint let out a shrill scream as she was throttled to the ground in a heap. Osirus stood over her, holding onto her hair.

"How dare you run from me? Infidel!"

Zakuro ran up and grabbed his arm that held Mint,

"Let her go! She doesn't understand!"

A hand clapped over Zakuro's mouth and shoved her back into the wall behind her. The wolf girl bounced back and grabbed at his arm wildly, trying to get Mint free. Mint let out sharp cries as he yanked her about by her hair.

"Get off me!"

He yelled at Zakuro, his hand grabbed her throat and threw her out in front of them. The wolf girl crashed to the ground, her throat burning from where he squeezed it. He yanked Mint to her feet and looked in her face.

"How DARE you run from me? Where would you go?"

Tears fell down her face as she writhed about in his grasp,

"I'd rather be dead than be here! You're just going to kill us anyway!"

Zakuro scrambled to her feet, before she could go after Osirus arms grabbed her. Arms grabbed her and pulled her down, Zakuro struggled and yelled for Mint as she was dragged off into a different direction.

Purin stood outside the room down the hall, afraid to move. Two guard aliens dragged Zakuro down the hall by her wrists. Mint screamed as she was dragged down the hall in the opposite direction. Zakuro felt her own eyes tear up as she watched her comrade get dragged away. It broke her heart to know she couldn't fight these aliens. The strength she had found was now gone.

Zakuro screamed for the only person she knew could stop this,

"Master Deep Blueee! Save Her Please!"

Mint felt her heart ache as Zakuro screamed out those words. She caught a glimpse of the woman that was once her idol as she was dragged around a corner. The wolf mew was thrown into the bedroom along with Purin.

The older mew rushed to get out before the doors were closed, but it was no use. The steel door closed with the aliens behind it and Mint with them. There was no telling what Osirus would have done to her.

"Mint! I'm sorry!"

Zakuro collapsed to her knees, she felt guilty for what happened. The violet haired girl shook her head, her long hair forming a curtain around her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"I should have warned her! I should have protected her!"

Purin sat against the bed, her knees to her chest. The monkey mew cried quietly, more afraid than she had ever been. Seeing Zakuro cry was terrifying to her, she knew things were bad if the oldest mew was this upset.

Purin curled up and hugged her legs, wishing she could see her siblings again. Purin sat quietly sobbing, wishing that maybe Tart would come break them out.

….

The cruel alien tossed the captured mew inside a dark holding cell.

"Stay in here you pathetic bitch."

Osirus' words were like venom. Mint cried heavily on the cold steel floor, her nails scratching the floor. How could this have happened to her?

The alien glared into the cell, he slammed against the cell bars one loud time,

"Shut the hell up with your damn crying human! You'll die in this cell so go ahead and accept it! I'll have your mouth sewn shut if you wont silence yourself!"

This alien seemed to know how to crush her. Mint sobbed, her throat aching from the choking of her cries. The girl shook her head, covering her face. Her whole body shook in a cold sweat. Mint took a few ragged breaths, this was the end.

Osirus left the room, the steel door loudly slamming behind him.

Mint sat for hours into the night, crying alone in the cell. This was where she would die. This dark cold room, alone.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Oh happy ending. Haha Just kidding. Hope everyone likes it. It's gonna get bad before it gets better. :D

PLEASE R and R people!

I don't know why people read it and don't bother reviewing, you're on a story writing website! Gimme some feedback please!

I always read them and respond! I'll give you lovins! :D


	6. Helping us?

Description: Zakuro demands to see Deep Blue, but Osirus isn't having it. Tart makes an appeal to Master Deep Blue to have the girls sent to their ship to help do tedious work and have lab experiments performed on them. Deep Blue is reluctant, but makes a surprising decision.

Rating: T cursing, violence, suggestive themes.

[][][][][][][][][][]

"When you've lost absolutely everything, there is no where to go but up."

-Me

Slowly amethyst eyes opened to the dimly lit room. A mess of blond hair was curled up next to her on the huge bed. Her eyes burned from all the crying, now that she had slept she felt better. The tall mew sat up slowly and crawled out of bed, trying not to wake up the young girl beside her.

Zakuro walked across the room and looked out the huge wall of windows into the starry scene before her. The room was cold, she held her arms close to her body to keep herself a bit warmer. Her mind went back to Mint. The wolf mew shook her head and lowered her head slowly, there was nothing she could do. Or was there?

Within a few seconds she was knocking on the steel door to her room gently, trying to get Osirus' attention. The alien was a mean one but might listen to her because he usually did.

"Osirus!"

She called quietly, the door slid open and he stood in the doorway, eyes locked on hers. The blond mew opened her eyes and stared at the two of them, silent as the grave.

"I want to see Master Deep Blue."

Zakuro's tone was cold and harsh, she stared at him after making her demand. The alien stared at her for a few moments,

"You think you can just ask for whatever you want around here? You think that's how this is going to work?"

The wolf girl felt his tone get a tad threatening so she took a deep breath and stood her ground. Osirus gave her a disgusted look up and down before continuing,

"If I was permitted to beat you senseless I absolutely would. Sit the hell back, you're not seeing anyone."

…

A young alien was doing exactly what Zakuro wished to be doing. Tart stood in the huge throne room of his leader, his body trembling slightly. All the aliens were afraid of him. Deep Blue wasn't like the queen had been, she was kind and sweet. Deep Blue wasn't a menace until she passed away, he was bitter and seemed to be heartless now.

"M-Master Deep Blue! I just wanted to make a request to you, sir."

The alien ruler stared at him with a slightly skeptical expression, he was leaned back in his throne chair. Tart shifted uncomfortably under that stare, he knew his ruler could and would kill him without a second thought if he got agitated. The black haired alien made a slight motion with his hand as if to motion him to continue, Tart hesitated,

"We… Well… I understand you have three of the mews. Pai, Kish, and myself would like to ask that you send them to us to perform research on them. Study their DNA and keep them for other work we need done. Pai and I feel like they are wasting away here in cells, why not put them to work sir?"

The ruler resisted the urge to smile, he knew what was going on. Deep Blue sat in thought for a few moments, he knew what Tart wanted. He just wanted his monkey girl, Pai would be the one administering tests. The tall alien wasn't here so it obviously wasn't his idea.

This whole situation humored him, but the young alien had a point. He opened his mouth to speak, and thought for just a moment before actually talking.

"Tart. I grant you permission to take back the mew. The blond one. The other two are to stay on my ship, is that clear?"

Tart had to fight his grin, he couldn't believe it. He felt like there was no chance of him getting Purin and yet here his ruler was, giving him permission to take her away.

Deep Blue smiled to himself as Tart left the throne room. He wasn't sure why he did it. Perhaps it was because he didn't give a rats ass what happened to the youngest mew. That girl posed no threat to him. He also wouldn't have killed her. Not personally anyway. The girl was young, almost the same age as his daughter, just a bit older than Ivory. He didn't have it in him to watch a child die before him. Deep Blue did not want Mint or Zakuro to leave. He had heard of the incident with the blue haired girl and wasn't pleased with a human trying to escape him.

Zakuro was his as far as he was concerned. He felt like that girl was now his property. She belonged to him. Whatever it was about her that drove him crazy, it made him want to keep her a secret. It was as if she was a delicate toy being kept in a box by a child, no one could touch it or look at it. Deep Blue took a long deep breath, his eyes shifting out his huge window.

This entire situation was taking a toll on him, he hadn't slept in a few days. It had been a couple days since he had seen the wolf girl, but every day her fiery eyes were burned into his mind. He knew this girl posed a bigger problem than he thought, he knew this would be a huge problem later on. But this alien, this leader, couldn't bring himself to rid the world of her yet. Something about her made him want to keep her around.

…

.Kish groaned as he hovered over the cafe, Pai by his side.

"Do we seriously have to take them? Why can't we just leave them here to die?"

Pai brushed off his question with a low mumble and kept his eyes on the cafe,

"Deep Blue wants to make sure there is no resistance to him when he sends in the troops."

The younger alien shook his head, part of him felt it was wrong. He didn't want to kill Ichigo's family and have her hate him even more so than she already did. Pai teleported, the green haired alien followed reluctantly, his thoughts preoccupying him.

Lettuce and Ichigo immediately moved to transform, they didn't care that people were in the cafe. Ryou was halfway up the stairs, he heard the teleportation warp. Customers began screaming and jumping out of their chairs, bolting towards the exit. Pai lunged down and grabbed Ichigo by her uniform and yanked her up into the air with him and Kish.

The cat girl fumbled around in her pocket to grab her pendant as Lettuce transformed. In the back, the brunette chef knocked through the kitchen saloon doors and launched a dinner plate at the aliens. Pai moved and before Kish could react the ceramic plate smashed on the side of his head, breaking into a couple pieces and flying everywhere.

Kish let out a sharp yell as his hands flew to cover the spot above his right eye, it bled through his fingers and down his face. Keiichiro ran out and went in front of Lettuce,

"Take me instead of Ichigo!"

Pai ignored him and stared at Kish's bloody face. The younger alien grit his teeth and rushed down, he crashed down onto he chef. The both of them fell to the ground and struggled, Ryou ran out and grabbed Lettuce's hand and led her away. The remaining me tried to resist,

"We have to help them!"

Ryou snapped back at her as they ran out the back entrance,

"There is nothing you can do against them both. We have to get help!"

Lettuce felt her eyes tear up as she ran after the blond man, she was so frightened. They stood almost no chance now with Ichigo gone too. Pai yelled down at the struggling duo angrily, with Ichigo struggling in his arms,

"Kish grab him and lets go, we'll take them both."

….

Zakuro had to be held back by Osirus as Tart took Purin. The older mew struggled and yelled to fight for her. The blond girl smiled once at her sheepishly, following the young alien out of the room. Zakuro bit down on Osirus' wrist, earning her a smack to the cheekbone.

Zakuro released his wrist from her jaws, his wrist bleed a bit from her teeth marks.

"You wretched thing. I hope you're ready because I'll do your execution myself."

He spat the words down at her as if she was a misbehaved dog. The girl grit her teeth, she really hated this alien.

"If I ever get the chance, I'll kill you myself."

Her words were like ice, earning her a hard glare from him. The alien pushed her down onto her back and walked out of the room in a fuss. The large steel door slammed behind him, leaving her alone in the cold room.

…..

The leader of the mews flailed and fought Pai as he took her through the halls of Deep Blue's ship. Her resisting was getting on his last nerve. Kish walked behind Pai, dragging Keiichiro by his bound wrists. The brunette chef had been rendered unconscious to make things easier. Pai rounded a corner and opened the steel doors, a small holding cell was in the room. Bars closed in the cell while a guard alien sat outside the small cell.

The guard alien observed as the two humans were thrown into the room,

"So these are who I'm guarding? Thats fun."

His sarcastic tone earned him a glare from Pai as he slammed the door behind him. Kish stared through the bars as Ichigo dove over onto Keiichiro,

"Akasaka! Get up! Please wake up are you okay?"

Kish couldn't help but feel guilty, he stared until Ichigo turned to look at him. The blood was dried and cracked as Kish changed expressions. Pai spoke with the guard alien for a few moments, giving Kish just a second alone with her. He mouthed words to the angry girl,

'I'll come for you.'

Ichigo twisted her face in a look of half disgust and half shocked. Her glassy eyes boiled over with tears as she looked back and continued shaking the older man in the cell with her. Pai motioned for Kish to follow him as they exited the cell together.

The guard alien lazily looked over at the humans, he shook his head,

"Pity they're gonna kill you girlie. You're cute."

Ichigo ignored the alien and cried on Keiichiro's chest, his breathing was slow and controlled. How were they going to get out of here. Ichigo didn't realize, that in the next room, was her blue haired comrade.

…..

Mint stared out into space, her knees to her chest. The guard alien in her cell kept glancing over every so often to make sure she wasn't doing anything. He scanned through a magazine he had handy.

"No body is coming to save you so just give up. Jeez."

He sounded exhausted and frustrated with her. The bird girl shook her head and lowered it, she didn't want to get in an argument on top of being in this cell. The alien chuckled,

"If you could read our writing I'd let you read this, but thats just too bad ain't it?"

Mint clenched her jaw and turned to look at him, his eyes on the magazine.

"Shut up."

She demanded, glaring in his direction. The alien laughed and looked over at her,

"You think you intimidate me human? You're lucky I don't come in there and snap your neck. Damn."

Mint stood up in a rush, and walked over to the edge of the cell near the bars. She wanted him to kill her quickly. This girl had lost the will to live, she didn't want to be in this cell for the remainder of her life. The aliens would kill her and not think twice about it, it made her sick. Her heart started beating fast when he stood up, a small devious smile on his face.

"You're trying to get me mad at you aren't you? You want a reaction huh?"

Mint twitched slightly in anger, she didn't know what to say. She felt different, she felt as though the planet Earth didn't exist at all. This was her life now, and she didn't want any part of it. The bird mew spat at the alien, and continued glaring at him. The alien looked down on his uniform where she hit him, he made a disgusted expression.

"You know… You humans are disgusting. That's probably why every alien race wants to destroy you."

…..

Three days later…

Ichigo was about to be driven mad with the amount of time she had spent in this cell. Her body ached from sleeping on the floor, there was no bed. Keiichiro sat beside her in the cell, just keeping quiet in his thoughts.

The cat girl just stared at the starry view, at least there was something to look at. The steel doors startled her, her eyes fell on the doorway. A familiar alien entered the room, her muscles clenched in anger. The green haired alien smiled weakly at her before turning to the guard alien.

The guard had a skeptical look on his face,

"What are you doing here?"

Kish nodded,

"Nice to see you too. I came to relieve you, Osirus needs you in the main hall."

The alien stared at him quietly, their eyes locked on each others. The alien stood up and shifted about uncomfortably,

"You're serious? Because if you're joking I'll pull your ears off man."

The green haired alien shrugged,

"I'll go tell him you wont come if you want me to. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

The alien shook his head quickly,

"No it's fine, I'll go. Watch them until I get back, Kish."

The guard practically spat his name as he exited the room. When the steel door closed, Kish snagged the keys off the guards chair and opened the cell. Ichigo and Keiichiro stared at him quietly. The brunette man knew they had no where to go, no use in running out. He saw where he had hit him with the plate, it had a small bandage over his eye.

Ichigo stood up, her back to the wall. Kish looked around as if he was in trouble,

"Listen, we have to go now. If they come back and I'm in here they'll probably kill me."

Keiichiro stood up and looked down at the alien, his expression one of confusion.

"What do you mean Kish? Where?"

Kish rolled his eyes,

"I don't want them to kill you guys. Come with me back to my ship before anyone finds you, we will find what to do with you after we get there. I need you to just trust me for once."

Ichigo shook her head, but then felt in a panic. She glanced up at Keiichiro, he seemed bothered.

"Well… Ichigo-"

He looked down at her with a kind expression,

"I'm afraid they'll kill us either way, at least this way we have a shot."

The cat girl looked down, her eyes on the steel floor. Kish grabbed their forearms and teleported them both out of sight. Pai wasn't going to be happy about this.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Oooh Kish is a little trouble maker! Gotta love him!

R and R people! Please! I feel like no one reviews anymore….


End file.
